omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandmother Raven
|-|Physical Form= |-|Astral Form= Character Synopsis Grandmother Raven 'is one of the oldest beings in the Spiral and the Primal Divine Force of Light. She is the sister of Grandfather Tree and helped him create the Spiral after the First World was destroyed. She is the mother of Mellori, and is the ancient enemy of Grandfather Spider, having been responsible for locking Grandfather Spider away and using his heart to fuel the Spiral. Further down the story, Raven would be weakened by an unknown source, and would later be saved by The Player, who she believed was the child of prophecy and would bring hope to the Spiral. However, she had lost his faith in him and is now planning on letting the Spiral and everyone living in it die out so that the only thing remaining would be her, and her daughter Mellori. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Wizard101 '''Name: '''Grandmother Raven, Lady Nightstar, '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Primordial (Existed in The First World, before the creation of The Spiral) '''Classification: '''Divine Entity, Embodiment of Light & Order '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Has mastered all primary fields of magic, in addition to Shadow Magic and Astral Magic), Death Manipulation (Through Death Magic, he can manipulate the fundamental aspects of Death by instantly killing opponets even if undead), Necromancy (Can raise the dead and will them to do whatever he sees fit), Life Manipulation/Creation (Life Magic is based on the fundamentals of Life, allowing it's wielders to bring things to life and even create life from nothing. Grandfather Spider created numerous evil spirits in The First World), Immortality (Types 1, 8 and 9; will continue to exist as long as the concepts of light and order do. Her true divine form exists independently from her mortal form), Fear Manipulation (Can remove his own fears and place them inside his opponets, to make them fear what he does), Life-Force Absorption (Majority of death spells allows users to steal the life force of their opponent and use it to heal themselves), Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Can shape rocks and even metal into different shapes through Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Can control the fires around him and even summon fire from nothingness), Transmutation (Balance magic uses the power of transmutation to blend the best of all other schools together), Can weaken healing (With spells such as Infection, he can reduce the effectiveness of healing abilities by up to 50%), Summoning (Can summon numerous beings of Ice, who intercept attacks 90% of the time), Non-Corporeal (His divine form is nothing more than a magical spirit not limited by form or mass), Reality Warping (Shadow Magic in it's nature is the power to rebuild and redefine reality, of which is passive in nature), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the damage his spells do, up to 150x), Resistance Negation to Magic (As the embodiment of Shadow Magic, his spells and even his being can easily negate resistances to magical spells and abilities), Power Nullification (Shadow Magic can remove the special abilities that it's field grants, of which includes Reality Warping and Mind-based abilities), Petrification (A lesser user of Shadow Magic could turn Sofia Darkside into stone), Dream Manipulation (His dreams made twisting shadow creatures that would be spread across reality), Precognition (Foresaw that a child would sail the shadow seas and come to free him and also foresaw his eventual downfall in the form of The Bat centuries in advance), BFR (Sent the Mirage world door to another point in time), Morality Manipulation (Life Magic can turn peaceful things savage), Conceptual Manipulation (Can control the very concept of light, which formed one side of reality), Matter Manipulation (Can break down matter to absolute nothingness and reform it in his image), Darkness Manipulation (Darkness is an aspect of shadow and thus he should be able to control it), Healing (Spider can heal himself with life spells), Sealing (Sealed Grandfather Spider and stole his heart), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is and what was), Telepathy (Can telepathically speak with those on other worlds), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chances of his attacks landing on an opponent and decrease the chance of an opponent being able to use their powers and abilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and harm Intangible, Non-Corporal and non-existent beings), Mind Manipulation (Can induce shadow magic into opponents, forcing them to succumb to his will), Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, Power Bestowal (Revived villains from the past and gave them the power of shadow), Space-Time Manipulation (Was going to rewrite the timeline in herf image. Can reverse the sands of time, and make time go in more than one direction), Astral Projection (Can appear as an astral force), Duplication (Can duplicate his minions and likely himself), Sand Manipulation (Caused massive sand storms in the world of Mirage), Electricity Manipulation (Via storm magic, he can manipulate electricity around him, or summon electricity out of no where), Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Soul Manipulation (Was ripping Mellori's divine spirit out of her body), Chaos Manipulation (Although he lost his Chaos Heart, he still has some control over chaos), Acausality (Non-Linearity & Paracausality; While mortals perceive time as the past and the future, Spider views time as an illusion, and exists beyond the past and future, as well as beyond the wheel of existence itself. WoG stated The Player by extension Spider and Raven don't follow cosmic rules and are unbound by the regular order of things), Resistances to Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Power Absorption, Death Manipulation (Divine beings, and those with sufficent power, can survive in a jungle which grants instant death via death magic), Mind Manipulation (Immune to "Beguile", which in the game makes a player attack his or her own teammates for a limited time, and is highly resistant to shadow magic, which can force users to succumb to the users will), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Has shown to be resistant to all types of Magic) and Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time being slowed down, swayed into different directions and likely can resist time being stopped), Abstract Existence (The very manifestation of shadow and chaos throughout creation. His true divine body is astral in form, and made of pure magic. He can only be killed if the concepts of shadow and chaos are destroyed. It was stated that without him existing as Shadow and Chaos, the spiral/creation would cease to be), Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Allows him to know everything across the past and present, but he cannot see the future) | All previous powers but increased immensely, Shapeshifting (Can change forms when manifesting physically), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Exists as a counterbalance to Grandfather Spider and can stop his actions if needed ), Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Petrification (Should be resistant to his own Shadow Magic and scales to Spider), Probability Manipulation(Should scale to The Aeythr Titan, who was unaffected by The Player reducing his chance of casting magic spells to 0%) and high resistance to Magic (Resistant to conceptual levels of magic) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Sealed away Grandfather Spider and removed his heart to create The Spiral. WOG states that Grandmother Raven can unravel the very fabric of existence if she wanted to, of which has an innumerable amont of time era’s, of which are called timelines and traversing to them is said to be entering another world) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Mortals have a linear perception of time, Spider exists beyond the great wheel of existence, which views time having linearity as an illusion and is beyond it‘s singular flow) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Fought against Grandfather Spider , whom of which contains The Chaos Heart , which created the very essence of the multiverse. Can unravel the very fabric of reality if desired) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(It’s said that Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven wouldn't be bothered if existence was destroyed by their fight) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multiversal '(can change the very essence of The Spiral, which has countless universes) 'Intelligence: Very High (Has access to all schools of magic and knows the history of the universe inside and out. Should be far smarter than Medulla). Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Using one of Bartleby's eye, which allows him to know everything that has happened in the past, as well as everything that is happening in the present, but it cannot show the future) Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Astral Magic: *'Moon Magic: '''Allows The Player to Polymorph/Shapeshift into a different creature, with different spells, strengths, and weaknesses. He can also use this to polymorph back into his human form if transmutated. *'Sun Magic: Allows the Player to enchant spells, making them more powerful than they were previously. This can range from increasing damage, increasing how much resistance The Player can pierce, increasing probability on a spell and increasing the healing capabilities of a spell. *'Star Magic: '''Allows the Player to cast auras that grant The Player passive effects for a limited amount of time. Raging from increasing natural damage he can deal, how much damage he can take, among other things. '''Extra Info: 'An in-depth explanation of how Magic works in Wizard101 Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Wizard101 Category:Female Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Birds Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Morality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Darkness Users Category:Sealers Category:Probability Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Benders Category:Astral Projectors Category:Telepaths Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 2